1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of connection systems and, more specifically, to the field of connection systems for modular card devices.
2. Prior art.
In the field of connection systems, numerous methods exist for coupling various types of cards or devices to computer systems or to other devices. For example, coupling of printed circuit boards to computer systems is often accomplished using a plated set of connection pads on a tab on the printed circuit board. The tab is inserted into a socket coupled with a computer system. Use of this method typically requires side-to-side movement of the printed circuit board in order to properly seat the printed circuit board in the socket.
Pine and socket connection systems are also well known. These connection systems involve a device having a set of pins which may be coupled with a set of sockets on the computer system or other device. The pin connector on the card is often called the male connector. The socket connector on the computer is often called the female connector. Alternatively, the female conductor may be on the card and the male connector on the computer system. Coupling using the pin and socket connection system poses several problems. First, a large amount of force is generally required to insert the male connector into the female connector. Second, insertion of the male connector into the female connector typically requires side-to-side movement of the card which in turn requires use of several fingers or possible both hands. Third, bending of the pins and wear on the pins and sockets is common.